megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse
Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse, also known as Shin Megami Tensei IV Final in Japan, is a follow-up to the fourth numbered game of the Shin Megami Tensei series developed by Atlus for the Nintendo 3DS. Plot Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse is set in the year 203X. In order to avoid the destruction caused by the gods' war that suddenly broke out 25 years ago, the sky was covered with a thick bedrock to avoid contact with the outside. The war ended before long, and while Tokyo is surviving, there are few goods to go around, people are killing each other, and man is dominated by the angels and demons standing at the top of the food chain.[http://gematsu.com/2015/10/shin-megami-tensei-iv-final-first-story-character-details/ Shin Megami Tensei IV Final first story and character details] Development Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse was first revealed by Atlus on October 5th, 2015 in the Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu as Shin Megami Tensei IV Final along with the main keyword of the game "Deicide". It is produced by Kazuyuki Yamai, with Masayuki Doi as character designer, Ryota Kozuka as composer, and Kazuma Kaneko as the setting planner and demon designer. The reveal image shows Navarre as a ghost alongside the other main characters. In an interview with Famitsu, Yamai stated that "We’ve looked over a lot of player feedback from Shin Megami Tensei IV and we’re making improvements everywhere we can, even to things like controls and demon conversations—there is a lot of reconsideration and reforming going on. We’re aiming to make the number one RPG for 3DS, so we’re paying attention to every detail. We’re making it so that even those who didn’t play Shin Megami Tensei IV can enjoy this game." The game is currently 90% complete.[http://gematsu.com/2015/10/shin-megami-tensei-iv-final-first-story-character-details/ Shin Megami Tensei IV Final first story and character details] Further details on the game were revealed in a Niconico stream on October 11, 2015. Title change of North American version Atlus U.S.A. explained the reason behind the change of subtitle from "Final" to "Apocalypse" immediately after the official announcement of the North American localization. While the USA staffers are aware that "Final" was already known to the series fans, the new subtitle was chosen to attract audience beyond the established fan base while still keeping the letter "A" prominent to be placed over the anarchy symbol as in the original Japanese logo. Other rejected suggestions include "End War" and "Holy War". The opinion to drop "IV" has been discussed more than once due to the precedent of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne dropping "III" from the North American localization.What's In a Name - SMTIV: Final and localizing a game Gameplay Changes *Nanashi is capable of choosing which partner joins him in battle, with them each specializing in a different role. So far seven characters have been revealed for the role. There is an "assist gauge" which can stack up to 8 points. One assist point is accumulated each turn automatically, but some response to boss' question will grant extra assist points. When the gauge is full, enemy turn is interrupted, 1 or 2 partners with healing or stat buff skills will act once and then followed by a powerful joint attack on all enemies, then random party combatants are granted the Smirk status, subsequently the gauge is depleted and charged anew. Partners also use their own demons to help with combat. *Certain skills have additional effects when the user is under the Smirk status. For example, Light and Dark spells now primarily inflict damage which are effective against boss as well, but their instant death effect only activates during Smirk; "King Bufula", an all-enemy moderate ice attack which is exclusive to King Frost will debuff defense in addition during Smirk. *The negotiation system has been updated, notably the same demon who has abandoned the previous negotiation will take up where the talk has left off, instead of merely starting the negotiation all over again. *Demons using magic they specialize in will deal more damage or cost fewer MP, the resultant enhancements on skills are similar to ranking up skills of the previous protagonist via Whisper event. *Estoma now creates a barrier around Nanashi and has a shortcut to it on the menus. *User interface has been enhanced completely: **Ability to rearrange skill order of the protagonist or each demon. **Added an icon to denote if the enemy demon has been registered in the Demonic Compendium. **Fusion search can be specified to a range of levels. (1~9, 10~19, etc.) **Next destination of the quest is denoted in the map with a red flag icon. **Partner will recommend the player to persuade a demon who has not been registered yet. **Obtaining a relic will prompt its expected selling price. **Ability to zoom in or out in the overhead world. *Demons now hum or roar while attacking or hurt (similar to Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne). Characters Main Party * Nanashi: The protagonist is an apprentice for the Hunter Association. He dies during a mission after being attacked by a demon, but returns to life after contracting with a demon. * Dagda: A demon wandering the underworld. Forms a contract with the recently-deceased protagonist to give him a new life along and the ability to summon demons. * Asahi: A fellow apprentice hunter of the Hunter Association, she is 15 years old and Nanashi's childhood friend. * Navarre: Returning character. Due to dying from something so minor, his soul is unable to rest. He quickly possesses Nanashi once their paths cross.[http://gematsu.com/2015/10/shin-megami-tensei-iv-final-first-story-character-details/ Shin Megami Tensei IV Final first story and character details] * Isabeau: Returning character. A female Samurai who seeks assistance to liberate Flynn from the Divine Powers. *Nozomi: The newly appointed fairy queen protected by Goddess Danu. *Gaston: A proud Samurai who fights with a spear. *Hallelujah: A representative of the Ashura-kai whose favorite demon is Chironnupu. *Toki: A masked young female assassin with mysterious goal. Samurai * Flynn * Walter * Jonathan Divine Powers * Miroku * Odin * Krishna Monotheism * Lucifer * Merkabah Tokyo Residents *Skins *Fujiwara *Master: Asashi's father. *Nikkari *Manabu Gallery References External Links *Official Japanese site *Official US English site Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse